omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diego Olvido
Summary Diego Olvido is a Shinigami and a member of the Shikatsuki in the final arc, The Soul King ''arc. He is rough on the outside but gentle on the inside, but is quite short-tempered and usually comes off as a rude and a brute. He is known throughout the Soul Society for tendency to break out into fights, hence the name "Diego the Brawler". Furthermore, Diego is the fourth-ranked strongest in all of the Shikatsuki, possibly meaning that his power is borderline top-tier. Additionally, his bloodline is the Olvido bloodline. This bloodline is known for it's animalistic nature, and as a result has the appearance of an animal, has the tolerance of an animal and can use the Beast Glove to its full extent. Personality Diego is, on the outside, quite a rough, sadistic and rude personality. And usually comes off as a brute who is inelegant and lacks even the most basic of manners. But on the inside, he has a kind, caring and gentle personality which can lead to him doing things which soon get him misunderstood due to another trait of his: a short-temperament. And this is what causes most arguments, and even causes him to have some conflict with himself if he should really be fighting at all. After the timeskip, this personality doesn't seem to have changed all that much. He still remains easily-angered and short-tempered, but his personality has matured a bit and he isn't as naive as he was before. Appearance Diego's appearance is quite animalistic and reminiscent of a shark's, but is almost somewhat reminiscent of a feline's as well. His sharp teeth, blonde hair and unusual mane ornament on his Shihakusho are the main animistic features of Diego. On his Shihakusho he wears his organization's emblem, the Shikatsuki Fire Emblem which is located on his right palm. In the time-skip, Diego's appearance changes not by all that much, but he looks at lot more maturer and scruffier. It is also quite noticeable that his face has a lot of marks over it, representing his thorough training that was quite hellish to an extent. Moreover, his face has grown quite considerably; it's no longer quite small and adolescent any more. Abilities '''Zanjutsu Close-mastery: '''As a result of his training, he is at a point of close-mastery of all Zanjutsu techniques. But in general he despises using a blade, but prefers using a more unorthodox weapon: a meat cleaver. But technically, this is still a Zanpakuto, just crafted a little differently. '''Shunpo Mastery: '''Almost as if it's an unspoken rule, all members are either highly adept at Shunpo or are masters at it. Diego is, in this case, a master; he can appear at one spot to the next within a few steps and is generally quite fast when using Shunpo and its various sub-techniques. '''Master Hakuda Combatant: '''Diego's mastery of Hakuda is his most important ability, even more so than his Zanpakuto itself. Although he is a Hakuda combatant and is aware of all kinds of martial arts and ways to fight his opponent, he really own sticks to one refined style of his: a boxing style. And when he is uses this boxing style, he can usually defeat his opponent within one or two hits. '''Zanpakuto: Yawarakainiku' - As explained before, his Zanpakuto is quite unusual: it's sealed form is a meat cleaver, and as a result it doesn't have scabbard and instead, Diego was equipped with a leather belt to place the cleaver while he is not using it - and only really does use it on especially troublesome foes as he prefers to use his fists. Shikai: ''''Tenderize, Yawarakainiku!' - With one mentioning of this phrase, his cleaver transforms into two boxing gloves. These two boxing gloves may seem not all that powerful at first due to their size and material, but their extra ability is what makes them stand out: once anything that can be softened/moisturised is touched with the boxing gloves those things will be softened/moisturised - this can be from the ground turning into mud from human skin tenderizing and being easy to punch off limbs without that much force. Shikai Ability: 'Sutoreto Panchi' - On his Shikai abilities allows him to apply to the moisturising/tenderizing effect to an area around his arms - this can be seen as two dense, blue and red airs surround and envelop both arms. And with one punch of either arm, the below, 5 meters in front of you and even from above surfaces can be affected, softening and often being destroyed with just one punch. '''Bankai: '''Not yet achieved. '''Beast Glove: Diego wears a specialised glove which allows for him to inherit and thus bring forth the passive abilities of his predecessors in the Olvido bloodline. These abilities are: Beneficial abilities: Heightened animalistic sense: Through usage of the Beast Glove, Diego has more sensitive ears that act in his favour, but can also act against him due to high-frequency sound attacks. Alongside his more sensitive hearing, he has greater eyesight, being able to spot an animal from five miles away without the user of external materials but his Beast Glove, and, finally, he is able to smell any animal from ten miles away, showing that his animistic sense is, ironically, even superior to animals themselves. Energy and force-increasing effect: While the gloves are worn, Diego's overall energy output and input and force application increases passively, allowing for him to, despite what may seem possible, unknowingly apply a force at a faster rate than the opponent(s) is/are expecting. Equally, his energy ability allows for him to, while combing the force application-effect, move faster than expected through passively increasing kinetic energy input and output. Negative abilities: Heightened rage susceptibility: As a result of the animalistic nature of his predecessors, his rage heightens while wearing the gloves. This means he can go berserk more easily, and is especially lethal as he already possesses a short-temper - Diego learned of such an effect after the time-skip, but still wears them for the upcoming battle regardless of the knock-off effects. Psychological and physical damage: When in his berserk and raging condition he is more vulnerable to psychological and physical damage. The reason for this is unknown, but is believed to be that his ancestors implemented such negative effects as a punishment for whoever used it, their bloodline or otherwise. Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Category:Characters